


Farmer and Samurai

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bullshit tbh, Edo Period, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya wasn’t sure what to think when that samurai came into town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farmer and Samurai

**Author's Note:**

> An anon requested this, I hope it's ok ;;

Tatsuya wasn’t sure what to think when that samurai came into town. He looked so lazy and rude, but he knew he needed to show respect. He didn’t want to risk getting hurt because he decided to be an ass.

So that’s why he decided to avoid the giant as best he could. He was a plain little townsfolk, anyway, he wasn’t going to draw any attention. Besides, the samurai couldn’t stay in town for too long, could he?

That’s what he’d thought for the first couple of weeks, but Murasakibara Atsushi had yet to move on. In fact, the samurai had started coming to the fields and harassing the farmers.

“Murasakibara-sama.” Tatsuya gave the samurai a tight-lipped smile. “I believe we’d all like to get back to work, if that’s alright with you!”

“Eh~?” Atsushi tilted his head to the side. “What, you have a problem with me being here?”

“Not at all! It’s just, we have a lot left to do and…”

Tatsuya stopped short when the purple haired man leaned in. “I don’t like the way you’re talking to me. You better stop~”

Tatsuya gave a small, scared nod. He would usually snap back, but he had a little brother to care for.

“Do we understand each other?” Atsushi asked, looking the farmer over.

“Yes, Murasakibara-sama, we do…” Tatsuya mumbled in reply.

“Good~”

“If you’ll excuse me then…” He turned on his heel. “I need to get back to work.”

“Wait.” Atsushi called and Tatsuya came to a halt. “Turn back around.”

Tatsuya bit back a remark and turned for the samurai. “Is there something you need, Murasakibara-sama?”

“Aren’t you a little too pretty to be working in the fields?”

“Oh.” Tatsuya blinked. “I’m afraid looks have nothing to do with social status. So, no I’m not too pretty.”

“Eh...too bad, you’d make a good husband for some rich lady.” Atsushi said, looking Tatsuya over carefully.

The farmer gave a small laugh. “Oh, I don’t think so…”

No, he didn’t think he’d make a good husband for any woman. Not when he couldn’t give them the most basic part of a relationship.

 

-

 

Tatsuya didn’t understand why the samurai decided to barge into his house in the middle of the night. He didn’t understand any of what Atsushi did, really.

So when he woke up to the samurai looming over him, he found a way to suppress a scream.

“M-Murasakibara-sama…” Tatsuya tried to sit up, only for the purple haired man to hold him down. “What do you want?”

“What do I want? I wanted to see you again~” Atsushi replied with a shrug. “I stopped coming to the field like you wanted.”

“I see…” Tatsuya frowned. “That doesn’t mean you break into a stranger’s home at night! My little brother could wake up and see you.”

Atsushi shrugged. “I don’t care, I’m leaving tomorrow so I had to come see you.”

“You are?” Tatsuya’s eyebrow shot up. “I didn’t know you were planning on leaving.”

“I have to, so this is my last chance.” Atsushi mumbled. “At least for a while.”

Tatsuya frowned, was a last chance to say hello that important? He wouldn’t think it was…

“Couldn’t you have just--”

He was silenced by a small peck on the lips. “I love you…”

Tatsuya knew he was turning red in the dark. Hopefully it wouldn’t glow enough that the giant could see it, that would be the last thing he wanted.

“M-Murasakibara-sama--”

“Call me Atsushi.”

Tatsuya took a deep breath. “Atsushi...Where did this come from?”

The giant gave a pout. “That doesn’t matter! I had to tell you before I left.”

“Well….You did.” Tatsuya mumbled, biting his lower lip. “Is there anything else you want?”

“Let me spend the night with you.” Atsushi mumbled. “In case...In case I don’t come back to you.”

Tatsuya didn’t know how this had happened, how the samurai had fallen in love with him or how he started to actually care. All he knew is he couldn’t tell the giant no and that, deep down, he hoped that Atsushi would come back.


End file.
